


Yuck

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of spoilery if you haven't seen episode 4 of the 5th season of Teen Wolf ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuck

“You came back.”

The words come out breathlessly out of Stiles, and Derek can’t help the quirk of his mouth at the obvious joy his sudden reapparance has brought to the young man.

But then he has bigger fishes to fry than sniffing around Stiles, and he turns to kick the ...

What even is that thing?

Half kanima, half ... yuck.

Anyway.

He turns to kick the ... kaniyuck away from Stiles, carefully avoiding his biting hands.

Really, yuck.

While the thing is on the floor, Derek looks around for a way to tie him down when Stiles slams a metal bat on its neck.

That stops the thing from fidgeting, and Derek gives Stiles an impressed look.

“You don’t need to protect me,” Stiles says, sniffing haughtily as he shoulders the bat before wincing.

“Ow.”

Derek gently puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, taking some of his pain, before taking off one of his shirts to wrap it around Stiles’ arm to make a sort of bandage.

“I know that,” he replies belatedly, “but that doesn’t mean that I can’t take care of you.”

If he sees Stiles’ deep flush, Derek is nice enough not to mention it.


End file.
